Like Mending A Dress
by mephiles123052
Summary: Rated T for some cursing and blood. Eridan asks Kanaya for some help,though she doesnt know what for. this is my first story. so reviews are welcome and appreciated :o)
1. Chapter 1

Kanaya sat at her hive, it had been an average day for her. She had spent most of the day tending to grubmother, sewing and mending some of her dresses, and speaking with some of her friends. As she began to relax, she noticed somebody started pestering her on her laptop. She sighed and went over, somewhat angry her relaxation time was cut short. She noticed it was a certain genocidal fish troll.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CA: Kan, i seriously need your help

GA: If This Is Another Attempt To Use Me To Mediate Between You And Vriska, I Refuse.

CA: This has nothing to do wwith her, please, i need your help. I need you to come to my hivve fast.

GA: Why Would You Want Me To Come To Your Hive? Even If I Agreed I Do Not Have Any Clue How To Get There.

CA: its urgent. Please, just come ovver. I sent Skyhorse to pick you up. Bring a needle and a feww spools of thread.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Kanaya was worried, Eridan was never like this. Normally he is prissy and rude, this wasnt like eridan at all. She was very confused as to why she needed to bring a needle and some thread. She figured he ripped his cape or scarf, so she grabbed the needle and threads and waited. Twenty minutes passed before kanaya heard a noise outside her hive. She went outside and saw the "Skyhorse" eridan had said. It looked like a seahorse, yet somehow managed to fly. The lusus was frantic, and very upset at something. Kanaya was worried, something had upset it, and she had a very bad feeling in her stomach. She climbed atop the lusus, held on to the handle. The lusus flew into the air and started flying as fast as it could. Kanaya struggled to hold on. She knew something was seriously wrong, the fact eridan wasn't typing like himself, and the fact his lusus was so frantic.

It was a fifteen minute ride since eridans lusus was moving as fast as possible. She arrived at what she assumed to be his hive. It was a large pirate ship that had crashed on the rocks. The ship was massive, its oaken hull had moss grown on it in some places. Kanaya could see the barnacles that had grown on the pieces in the water. The mast had been broken long ago it seemed. Kanaya imagined it as how it might of been when it was in its pristine condition, and the ship would have been a sight to behold. Skyhorse entered in through a hole in the top of the ship ,and pointed her towards what she assumed would be eridans room. She was walking down the hall to the room as she heard who she assumed to be eridan call out "kan, I'm in here, just be careful" she heard him cough loudly, she noted it sounded painful and deep." Just be careful, it's a bit messy in here."

Kanaya began to become very worried, eridan sounded bad. She began to sprint to his room, because she knew something was very wrong. She reached his room and her eyes widened at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

There was blood all over, it trailed from the door way all over the floor, kanaya could see where eridan had tried to stand up, but fell. Eridan sat propped up against the far wall, the blood pooled around him. Kanaya yelled as she ran over to him. " Eridan, What Happened!?" kanaya yelled as she ran up to him. "Hey kan." he coughed and sputtered out. "Not evvery hunt is a success, even for somebody as high in the hemospectrum as me." Kanaya was a little relieved, if he was still managing to act high and mighty, it means he hasn't lost to much blood and become delusional. "Eridan, please start from the top. What happened?" kanaya asked. " I wwas on one of my usual hunts for feferi and her lusus. I wwas after a large dangerous one." Eridan rasped and sputtered " I havve been hunting it for about three months, and i finally had it. I managed to sneak up on it, i lowwered Ahabs crosshair and fired, it must havve heard the shot and managed to dodge the shot...but kan...there was a wwriggler with it." Kanaya gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"Kan...i hit it...i hit the wwiggler" eridan managed to say while tears filled his eyes. Kanaya was in shocked, eridan killed a wiggler. "Kan i killed it, wwhen the lusus dodged, the wiggler wwas in the wway...Kan i swear i didnt mean to do it." Eridan was now crying. "Eridan, How Did You Get Hurt?" kanaya asked frantically. "I wwas caught up with the wiggler, the lusus charged me and hit me from the side" eridan said weakly. "Skyhorse managed to help me escape by drawwing the things attention. After he got awway he carried me back to the hivve. I used my cape to staunch the bloods floww, but once i got to my room, i wwas to wweak, i dropped it on the floor, i tried to make it to the bathroom...i couldn't." Kanaya sat there in astonishment. She sat and thought for a second, then her stomach dropped and her face grew pale. " Eridan, Why Did You Ask Me To Bring The Needle And Thread?" Kanaya said shakily. " If i am to livve, I need you to seww the wwound shut" eridan replied.

Kanaya gasped, he wanted her to sew his wound? "Eridan, I have never performed such things on a person!" kanaya replied hastily. "Kan, think of it like one of your dresses, it gets ripped, you seww it closed." Eridan replied. " But I Do Not Have Any Supplies, I Dont Have Anything To Clean The Wound, Or Kill The Pain." Kanaya said worryingly. " I havve some rum in a cabinet, i wwas savving it for a special occasion, But it never came. So you can use that to clean the wwound, as for the pain...i just havve to deal with it" Eridan replied shakily. Kanaya was stunned at first, but understood. She stood up and ran to a cabinet at the other end of the room. The cabinet was old, kanaya imagined it to be a couple hundred sweeps. She Reached inside and grabbed some rum, it seemed to have been there for a very long time as shown by the thick layer of dust on it. Kanaya ran back to eridan, took a deep breath and prepared. " Alright, I Have The Rum, Let Us Get Started." Kanaya said to herself. She took eridans shirt off so she could get a better idea of the situation. Kanayas eyes widened, The wound was along his right side , It was a large jagged gash across his ribs starting near his stomach and reaching all the way around to his spine. The wound was deep, kanaya could see one of his ribs poking out. However, the was something else that drew kanayas attention, the rest of eridans body had scars all over it ranging from small slices to bite marks and deep gashes. There had to be over forty different scars. Kanaya almost dropped the rum, but shook her head and went back to work. " Eridan, i need you to get ready, this will hurt" said kanaya. Eridan took his scarf, rolled some of it up and stuffed it in his mouth. Eridan nodded and looked away. Kanaya took a deep breath, readied herself and poured the rum on the wound. Eridan began shaking violently and convulsing, the scarf dropped out of his mouth."AAARRGH FUCKKK" Eridan screamed while thrashing violently.

"Shhh, Its Ok, It's Ok, That Parts Over." Kanaya told eridan trying to comfort him. She gave eridan a few minutes to recover, Then prepared for the worst part. " Eridan, I'm Going To Start Sewing The Wound Closed" Kanaya told him. "yeah...I'm ready" eridan said shakily. Kanaya readied herself, and began to close the wound, She kept breathing telling herself it's just like mending some cloth. Eridan was shaking violently from the pain, which made the procedure even harder. His screams and cursing also didnt help. Luckily for her, eridan passed out from the pain about halfway through. The entire procedure took about an hour, after she was finished and was pleased with her work, she lifted him up. He was surprisingly heavy, she figured even though he was skinny, he had lean muscles from swimming. She carried him to his recuperacoon and placed him down in it. She pulled up a chair so that she could wait, she didnt want to leave him yet. She was to worried about him, she was afraid he might die in his sleep so she didnt want to leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya sat in the chair next to eridan. She wanted to make sure everything was ok. She sat there for about forty five minutes, and after she made sure he was sleeping well and the wound wasn't bleeding, she decided to explore his hive a bit. She stood up and started to explore, she first went to Skyhorse to calm him down, after that she went to explore eridans hive. The ship was massive, almost three times as large as the average pirate ship. She had walked through numerous rooms that were in disrepair, it was obvious eridan didnt use all of the rooms and compartments in the ship. However, as kanaya explored the bottom most level, she came upon a large door with intricate designs carved into the door. There were carvings of massive ship battles, huge lusi and in the dead center of the door sat what appeared eridans symbol. Kanaya stared in awe at the door, she contemplated leaving it be but her curiosity got the best of her. She pushed the large door opened and stared inside.

The room was dark and she could barely see, however as she looked into the darkness she noticed a figure. Kanayas face grew pale and she fell back scrambling, her breath stuck in her throat. The figure appeared to be a imperial drone, the spikes along the shoulders filled her with fear. Why on earth would eridan have one of these, and why would it be here?! She sat still and waited, something seemed off about it. She sat for what she felt like half an hour, when she noticed something strange. The thing wasn't moving at all, she couldn't hear any mechanical whirring. Kanaya got up and tip toed closer to the figure, when she got close, she realised it wasn't a drone but a mannequin. She came closer, the manikin stood a good six foot three, and must have been as old as the ship. What was what was on the figure that drew her attention. It wore black leather boots that were fairly large, the pants were black and had purple stripes vertically like eridans. On its chest was a set of purple armor that had the plates overlapping in zig zag patterns across the chest, the stomach was exposed except for attaching strips of metal to the pants. The shoulder pauldrons were fairly large and had spikes that zig zagged like lightning to each side. The cape was purple, large, spiked at the bottom, and the top had five large spikes going up behind the figures head.

There was a plaque on the bottom the read " Orphaners armor" below it read somewhat smaller txt that read " touch and i wwill personally gut you, and crucify you on the mast!" Kanaya was filled with fear, this was his armor...this was his...he..the Orphaner was real! The sight of the armor was making kanaya sick with fear and worry. Her eyes widened when she came to a realization, this is his armor, which means this is his ship. She never really put much stock into the stories of the ancestor, most of her friends never believed they existed. Yet here she was, in one of their ships, in front of his armor. She was to shaken up to keep exploring, she headed back to eridans room.

She checked back on eridan, he was sleeping decently, which made her relax some. She used his laptop to send out a mass message to everyone.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling everyone

CA: This Is kanaya, I Am At Eridans hive. He Has Been Injured, I Am Here To Tend To His Wounds.

CA: He Is In Stable Condition, And Is Resting.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling everyone.

Kanaya sat the laptop on a nearby desk. She decided to take a quick nap, after exploring the massive ship and being scared had exhausted her. She propped herself in the chair and closed her eyes to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

When kanaya woke, it was nearly nightfall. She must have slept for at least three hours. She went to stand up when she noticed there was something on her. Eridans cape had somehow found its way on her. Kanaya was confused to say the least, somebody must have washed it then placed it on her. She looked over to eridans cocoon and saw it was empty, she came to the realization that eridan must have covered her. She stood up and looked around, eridan sat at his desk not too far from her. He seemed very transfixed on his work, he seemed to be typing in his computer and jotting down notes. "How Is The Wound?" Kanaya asked. Eridan jumped up and yelled, obviously being startled. " Jeez Kan, You can't Scare a guy like that, might givve me a heart attack!" Eridan yelled once he managed to compose himself. " I Apologize, I Was Simply Checking Up On You." Kanaya replied. " wwell, i wwill admit its better than anything i evver did." That caught kanayas attention, what did he mean by "did"? "The stitching is amazing, I'm not bleeding, and the pain is barely there." eridan told her " This one might not leavve to bad of a scar."

"While I Do Not Mean To Pry, Speaking Of Scars, Where Did You Get Such A Numerous Number Of Scars" Kanaya Inquired. Eridan let out a sigh " Like i said before, not evvery hunt goes as planned "Eridan said nonchalantly " Sometimes i misjudge distance, Sometimes i underestimate my prey, sometimes I'm the prey, And sometimes I'm simply not strong enough to kill it. So naturally, i pay the price in blood" He continued to do work on his computer and notes. "Why Have You Never Told Me, Or Your Morail For That Matter" Kanaya asked concerned. " Most of the wwounds wwere not to bad and healed on there owwn. For the wworse ones i usually did the sewwing and cleaning myself" Eridan replied still transfixed on his work " I needed your help because i had run out of medical supplies and this one wwas the wworst one yet." " You Still Could Have Told Feferi" Kanaya said. " She has enough on her plate, she doesnt need to worry about me and my fuck ups." He told her "Besides, lets be honest, Howw much help do you think she could be?"

Kanaya walked over to him to see what he was doing. On the computer was a large map, and the papers on the table held variouse coordinates. "What Are You Doing?" Kanaya asked curiously. " Tracking wwhere that pain in the ass lusus wwent." He told her turning to face her "I still need to hunt it dowwn and kill it." Kanaya was shocked, He Had just been seriously injured and nearly died and he wanted to go right back to hunting! " Eridan you are in no condition to take on any laborious task, let alone hunt a lusus that nearly managed to kill you!" Kanaya told him sternly. " Trust me, i wwould much rather sit and relax like you suggest." Eridan said plainly "Howwevver, I don't havve a choice. If i don't hunt food for fefs lusus, Thats a death sentence for evvery troll. Besides, I couldnt make her hunt for the food herself, Fef doesnt havve the heart to kill anything. I wwouldnt put her through that." Kanaya was surprised, she had never knew eridan to be so considerate. Kanaya had to admit, She Never knew eridan was such a bad ass. Though she would never tell him to his face, She didnt want to inflate his ego any more. " Tell you what eridan, you get some rest and heal your wounds, I will speak with feferi about getting food until you heal." Kanaya told him. Eridan sat and pondered for awhile " I Guess you're right, i don't care wwho does the hunting so long as you promise me it isn't Fef." Eridan told her. " Deal" Kanaya told him smiling " I Will Contact Her, Then Stay Here To Help You Heal While She Asks If Any Of Our Friends Can Help." Kanaya suddenly remembered something. "Eridan, Did Anyone Come Visit While I Was Asleep?" Kanaya inquired " No, wwhy?" Eridan asked somewhat confused. " well, earlier while you were asleep i sent a message from your account telling everyone you were injured but alive." Kanaya said confused. Eridans face grew solemn and sad " They probably saww it was from me and just ignored it" Kanaya was in shocked, did they really just ignore it? When this was over she was going to have a few "polite" words with them. However, that was a future concern. 'I Will Contact Feferi On My Account The." Kanaya old eridan. " Alright, i guess i could get some more rest." Eridan replied while yawning. He went and settled in his cocoon, and was soon sleeping. Kanaya knew this was going to be a long time before eridan healed. However, She knew he needed her so she didnt mind.


	5. Chapter 5

While eridan wrested, kanaya took his laptop and logged in on her account to message feferi. She told her about eridans condition, and talked with her about getting a replacement for eridan to hunt for lusi. They decided to recruit Nepeta since she hunts regularly and Equius due to his strength. They also decided to ask Tavros since he can control animal. They even decided to ask Gamzee, They figured if sopor made a troll dopey and harmless it might do the same with lusi. Even if they were wrong, they would send him with Tavros for some back up. Kanaya pondered on who she would ask first. She decided that Tavros would be the easiest to get first. She Grabbed Eridans computer and started trolling him.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling adeosToreador

AT: OH,Uh. HI KANAYA, wHATS UP?

GA: Hello Tavros, Me And Feferi Require Your Assistance.

AT: rEALLY, WHAT,UH,wHAT FOR?

GA: Eridan Has Been Injured, And While He Is Ok, He Can't Hunt For Fefs Lusus.

GA: Me And Feferi Have Been Assembling A Team To Do The Hunting Till He Gets Better

GA: We Decided That You Would Be A Very Important Part To The Team Since You Can Control Animal.

AT: oH, IM GLAD ERIDANS oK }:) , WILL I HAVE aNYONE HELPING ME?

GA: Yes, You Will Have Gamzee Joining You

AT: oH, COOL }:), WHO eLSE IS ON THE tEAM?

GA: Nepeta And Equius Will Work Together. As Will You And Gamzee.

GA: Gamzee Will Come And Take You To These Coordinates And We Will Set Everything Up.

AT: oK

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling adeosToreador

Kanaya took a deep breath, she really didnt want to talk to this drugged up clown, she had no choice though. She considered talking to Nepeta and Equius first, but she already told Tavros Gamzee would be on the way so she had to speak to him. Kanaya breathed in deeply and steadied herself.

grim Auxiliatrix [GA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

GA: Hello Gamzee, May I Speak To You For A Moment?

TC: WhAt Is Up mY MoThErFUcKin FanCy MOmA ?

TC: :o) hOnK

GA: I Require Your Assistance In A Certain Matter.

TC: HoW CaN I hElP A mOthErFuCkEr?

GA: Eridan Has Been Injured In One Of His Hunts For Food For Feferis Lusus. He Is Alive, Thanks To Some Quick Thinking

GA: He Cannot Hunt For Awhile. Even Though You Are Thoroughly Out Of It, I Am Sure You Know This Is Bad.

TC: ItS A MoThERfUCkIn mIRaClE hE Is Ok :o), hOW cAN i hELp a bRoThER oUt?

GA: We Have Two Teams For Hunting. Nepeta And Equius Will Be One Team, While You And Tavros Are The Other.

GA: Since I Believe You Have Never Been To Eridans Hive, I Will Send You The Coordinates. Though You Need To Get Tavros Since He Can Not Get There Himself.

TC: LUcKiLy gOaTDad iS hOMe, IlL GeT My MoTHeRfUcKIn tAVbRo, tHEn hE cAn tAkE uS tHeRE

TC: hONk :o)

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Kanaya was pleased, that was not actually as bad as she figured it would be. Now she just had get the other half and it would all be set.


End file.
